


Homecoming Queen.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [12]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: AU, F/F, High School, Homecoming, Secret Relationship, openly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 12</p><p> </p><p>An AU of Jane and Maura in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Maura and Jane are in a relationship, a secret relationship.  
> Maura is openly gay but Jane is not.  
> Jane is dating Sol David Smith because she's too scared too come out.

Jane and Maura are making out in Maura's room

 

"What's that?"

"What?"

 

Jane gets up walking over to Maura's desk. She pulls out a card.

 

"Tammy Rogers asked you to prom?"

"Yea."

 

Jane sits at Maura's desk.

 

"Are you going to say yes?"

"I haven't decided yet." replies Maura

 

Jane turns the card over in her hand.

 

"I'd rather go with you."

"Maur..."

"No I'm not...I'm not asking you to come out. It's a personal thing."

"I want to, you know that. I just...I wish I was as brave as you."

 

Maura walks over to Jane taking her hand.

 

"Hey, I know you're not ready. I would never force you to come out any second before you're ready."

 

Maura kisses Jane on the lips.

 

"Have you really not decide...if you're going with Tammy."

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"I might go by myself or with Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"Just as friends, a group of us were planning on going together. You know the ones that don't get dates."

"That's a good idea."

"If I do end up going with Tammy, you can't get jealous."

"I can't promise that." replies Jane

"Well I can't promise I won't get jealous when I see you with Sol."

 

Jane kisses Maura.

There's a knock on the door.

 

"Come in."

 

Hope walks in with a tray of food and two drinks.

 

"You girls hungry?"

"Actually I was just leaving" 

"Really?" asks Maura

"Yea, my parents will be wondering where I am."

 

Jane steps out of Maura's room.

 

"Thank you, Mrs Martin

"Please, Hope."

"Hope." replies Jane

 

Jane mouths the words 'I love you' to Maura before she leaves.

Maura mouths 'I love you, too' and smiles.

 

"What?"

"I didn't say a word." replies Hope

"Ok then."

"Is she still dating that Solomon boy?"

"Mum...this is you not saying a word."

"Sweetie, you deserve better."

"I thought you weren't going to interfer."

"I'm just being a mother."

"I'm fine."

 

Prom

 

"I don't know why we couldn't come together, I'm your boyfriend."

"I told you, it's for my friends who didn't get dates."

"And that means I have to suffer." replies Sol

"What does it matter we're at prom together."

"Ok, I guess I can let it go...you want a drink?"

 

Maura walks in Sarah, Kylie, Sharon and Wendy in tow.

 

"Jane"

"What?" replies Jane

"I said do you want a drink?"

"Oh, yea thanks."

 

20 minutes later in the ladies.

 

Jane takes a quick look in the stalls.

 

"You look gorgeous."

"You're not so bad yourself...so you came with Sol."

"No I came with Gemma and Andrea." replies Jane

"Did you do that for me?"

"I just thought it was a good idea."

 

Maura leans forward...the door opens.

Maura washes her hands and leaves.

 

"Our voting for prom queen and prom king will take place in a few minutes."

 

Sounds of cheers and applause ring through the hall.

 

"For prom king we have Solomon David Smith, Kevin Jones  and Yemi Oluwa...Are protential prom queens are...Jane Rizzoli, Li Mehmet, Sarah Goldberg...and a last minute entry Maura Martin-Doyle."

 

"What...was that you two.?"

 

Sarah and Kylie shake their head.

Maura looks over at Jane who smiles.

 

"Who cares anyway I'm not going to win."

"Well, I'm voting for you." replies Sarah

"Me too."

"Thank you." 

 

"I get the other three but who's going to vote for the last girl, noone thinks she's gonna win."

 

Jane hits Sol with her elbow.

 

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Don't say anything about anyone you won't like said about yourself."

"Fine, I didn't even know you liked her."

 

An hour later.

 

"Ok, the votes have been collected and counted. Winner of prom king and prom queen 1992 Yemi Oluwa and Maura Martin-Doyle."

 

Maura and Yemi go to the collect their awards.

 

"Make room for your prom king and queen."

 

Maura goes to the middle of the room.

 

"That surprise me."

 

Jane looks at him.

 

"What...oh right I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Sol...I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"I can't be with you anymore." replies Jane

"Why because of what I said."

"No because...I'm gay."

"Come again."

 

Jane walks over to Maura and Yemi.

 

"May I have this dance."

"Of course." replies Yemi

"Jane what are you doing?"

"Dancing with my girlfriend."

"What about Sol?"

"We're not together anymore, I dumped him and..."

"What?"

"I think I just came out."

"Are you sure?"

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

"There's no doubt now."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maura's parents are married (Hope and Paddy)  
> Maura was never adopted hence why her name is Martin-Doyle and not Isles.  
> Paddy is not a criminal.


End file.
